Inuzuka Ashi
'Character First Name:' Ashi 'Character Last Name:' Inuzuka 'IMVU Username:' oOshikoOo 'Nickname: (optional)' N/A 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' 10/13/187 AN Gender: Male 'Ethnicity:' Getsugakurian 'Height:' 5'0" 'Weight:' 100lbs 'Blood Type:' O- 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' Red Fank clan marks on cheeks, 2 slashes accross left cheek from early childhood 'Affiliation:' Getsugakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Initial Personality: Initially ashi tends to be overrelaxed and bored all the time. his nature of personality is much like Nara, Shikamaru. Ashi often likes to be alone with tsuki instead of in groupings, and when around others he is laid back, casual and seemingly constantly bored of life as if there is never any action around. '' ''Combat Personality: When in a battle with others, Ashi's personality seemingly switches completely at times. he becomes terribly violent, head on and often attacks blindly, but he does always attack with thought even though it doesnt seem that way. '' 'Behaviour: Ashi's behaviour is usually different when casually passing life by, than in battle. when in his every day life, Ashi is usually found off somewhere alone, training with his ninken tsuki. letting off his bored, loner personality to the world. when around others he lets off that he doesnt care what happens at all to anyone, almost a completely carefree attitude. However, when a battle erupts, his behaviour tends to be abit more shaken, he begins to growl his words and always tries to keep a battle going no matter what, chasing the opponent untill they are dead or untill he can no longer sence them '''Nindo: (optional) Ashi's Nindo is that he will Never back down no matter how badly he is beaten, he will always fight back. untill his duties are complete, or untill death puts him to eternal sleep. before fights: "Lets get this over with" "don't ever think im just a push over" "the silent are always deadliest" ''Ninken: As an inuzuka Clan Member, Ashi was gifted a Ninken at a young age. he has come to name the small brown wolf pup Tsuki for its earth brown fur color. Tsuki is almost always dangling on Ashi's left shoulder whilst traveling, and in fights, Tsuki shows simular stubborn braveness as Ashi does making them almost the perfect match. 'Summoning: '''Bloodline/Clan: Inuzuka 100% (decendant of Kiba Inuzuka) Mother: Kawa Inuzuka (Deceased) Father: Dokuro Inuzuka (MIA/ presumed dead) 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' 'Element Two:' 'Weapon of choice:' Claws 'Strengths' Taijutsu 'Weaknesses:' Fuinjutsu 'Chakra color:' Red 'Weapon Inventory:' Shuriken x 10 (15 pieces) Makibishi Spikes x 20 (10 pieces) Flash Bomb x 2 (8 pieces) Paper Bomb x 2 (4 pieces) Metal Claws x 2 (10 pieces) Total: 47 pieces 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Getsugakure Amegakure Tetsugakure 'Enemies:' Omoidegakure 'Background Information:' Ashi was born in a small fishing on the coast of the land of the moon. at birth his mother was killed by an attempted assassination of the village head by a group of bandits. with her death ashi's father was left alone to raise him. a few years passed of the two living together, but that soon changed. as ashi became old enough to live on this own, and with his ninkin tsuki, who was the oldest pup of his mothers ninkens latest litter, his father dokuro decided to start fishing again. after another year, ashi began to be bullied around and one day got in a fight with a hyuuga and a visiting fuuma's son. the fight resulted in ashi gaining a life permanant double scar across the left cheek. a result of the fuuma using shurikens, whilst ashi was fighting the hyuuga. he got away wit that and a spranged wrist leaving the bullies in the dust, the hyuuga k-o'd and the fuuma kid hightailing to find his father. this was when Ashis split persona began to surface. a battling side which only appeared when ashi entered a fight, and much like his owner, tsuki was the same. in the 8th year of ashi's birth, his dad was reported missing and possibly dead as theyd found his fishing boat destroyed at another area of the land of moon. this left ashi alone. casuing him to eventually unfold a new carefree look in life, uncaring if he was hurt, or if he became a ninja. by the age of 12 however, notices were passed around the village, Getsugakure looking for genin and academy students to become ninja and serve the land proudly. an ignition of the passion to become a ninja secretly stired up and ashi packed his things to set for getsugakure directly for the hokages office. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Kagato